To Rest In Peace
by SamiReed
Summary: Someone is calling for Fiona
1. Chapter 1

Notice: I don't own any of these characters they belong to So Weird.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Fiona walked into the tour bus. Jack, Carrie, Ned and Irene smiled at her. They hadn't seen her in monthes. She had changed a little. Her hair was cut to her shoulders.She had also become a little more girlish and was wearing make-up now. She had on a pink shirt that was a little short with a pair of flair jeans. Nobody could belive it was her. She had turned sixteen when she was gone and had changed dramaticly. Molly pushed her to go inside the bus.  
  
Jack: (joking) Mom, I thought you were bringing Fi home.  
Fi: Ha...ha. Hey everybody.  
Carrie: Wow. Fi, you turned into a babe.  
Carrie smiled his big brother smile.  
Carrie: (joking) Now me and Jack really have to protect you.  
Fi: Carrie, shut-up.  
Everybody got up and hugged her.  
Fi: (confused) Where is Annie?  
Molly: Oh honey, she had to go home.  
Fi: Why?  
Jack: Well she sort of had a crush on someone who didn't like her back. So she decided to leave.  
Molly: But she left this for you.  
Molly handed Fi her ring.  
Fi: Thanks. Well I'm gonna go and unpack.  
With that Fi left and went to her room. She started to unpack her things. When she had finished she went and laid down on her bed and went to sleep.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
" Fi--On-A"  
"Fi--On-A"  
  
Fi woke up to someone calling her name. It was six o'clock in the evening so she had been asleep for two hours. She got out of bed.  
  
"Fi--On-A"  
" Fi--On-A"  
  
Fi couldn't figure out whose voice she kept hearing. She walked into the hall and headed for the door. Molly walking out.  
  
Molly: Fiona, where are you going, honey?  
Fi: You don't hear that?  
Molly: Hear what?  
Fi: Nothing, something really weird is happening around and I'm gonna find out what it is.  
Fi left the bus and started running toward the voice. While running toward the sound she ran pass Jack, Carrie, and Clu.  
Carrie: Wasn't that Fi?  
Clu: I thought you guys said she was asleep that's why I couldn't see her when I got back from the store.  
Jack: She was. Lets go find her.  
In just a few seconds the boys were almost caught up with Fi.   
Clu: Where is she going?  
Jack: I don't know.  
They kept chasing Fi for about five more minutes. Carrie finally got so close he could tackle her down.  
Fi: Get off me.  
Carrie got off her and Clu helped her up.  
Fi: What are you guys doing here?  
Clu: Well hello to you too.  
Fi: (just noticing Clu) Oh hey.  
Carrie: Where were you going in such a hurry?  
Fi: I don't know.  
Jack: Well you were running pretty fast not to know where you were going.  
Fi: Don't you hear that?  
Clu: (getting excited) Augh cool what are you hearing.  
Fi: You guys don't hear that do you. Someone is calling my name and I'm finding out who it is.  
Clu: Hey can I come?  
Fi: As if I could stop you. Come on before it stops.   
Fi and the boys started to running until they came to this small house.  
Fi: Come on it's coming from in there.  
Fi opened the door to the house.  
Fi: Hello? Hello?  
Fi and the guys stepped inside.  
" Fi-On-A"  
"Fi-On-A"  
Fi: It's coming from inside the walls.  
Fi slowly started to walk toward the wall. When she got to the wall she touched it. There was a bright flash of light. It blinded Carrie, Jack, and Clu. When they were finally able to see Fiona was gone.  
Jack: Where is she?  
Clu: She went into the wall.  
Jack: You can't go into walls, Clu. She's just playing around with us. (yelling) Fiona. Fiona stop playing around.  
Clu: Dude, she isn't coming.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
On the other side of the wall. Fi opened her eyes she was on the floor. She was at her old house. She was in the living room. Her mother was standing at the door. With her father. Her mother kissed her father. Then he left. Fiona closed her eyes and opened them back up. She was in the middle of the road for now she saw a motorcycle approaching. It was her dad suddenly a flash of lighting. Something black came in the air. It started to laugh. The lighting hit. It her dad. The blackness slowly went away and so did the lighting. Fiona didn't know what to do.   
  
Fiona: (screaming) Daddy, daddy get up. Daddy.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
On the other side of the wall sat Jack, Clu and Carrie.  
  
Carrie: Did you guys hear that?  
Jack: Its' Fiona.  
Clu: She is yelling something. (putting his ear up to the wall) Daddy, daddy get up.  
Jack jumped up from the floor and started banging on the wall.  
Jack: (yelling) Fiona, Fiona.  
Carrie and Clu started doing the same thing.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
On the othere side of the wall Fiona had gotton in a room that was solid white. She heard a voice call her name the same voice who had called her name before.  
  
Fi: What do you want?  
Voice: You have seen what happened to your father because he almost found out the secret.  
Fi: What are you saying? My daddy was murdered.  
Voice: Yes. He came to close to finding out the secret of the Black Spirt.  
Fi: Why did you show me this?  
Voice: You are almost there. You have almost uncovered the Black Spirts' secret. But your father cannot rest in peace until you have fought his last battle.  
Fi: What are you talking about?  
Voice: Your father had uncovered all the secrets exect the last one. He was going that one that night. But he didn't make it. You must uncover this secret so that you can get revenge on the Black Spirt, and your father can finally rest in peace.  
Fi: What, what do I have to do?  
Voice: You will know when the time has come but remember if you fail you will die. It's up to you. Your life so Father can rest in peace.  
Fi: If I succeed though will I still die?  
Voice: No you will live and your fathers' soul will rest in peace.  
Fi: Then I'll do it.  
Voice: I wish you luck.  
With that there was a bright light again.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
On the other side of the wall there was a bright light. It blinded the boys when they were able to see again the saw Fi against wall. They all ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
Fi: Jack, daddy was killed on accident he was mudered.  
Jack: Fi, he was killed in a storm.  
Fi: No he wasn't and I have to do something so he can rest in peace.  
Jack: What are you talking about.  
Fi: Nothing lets' just go.  
With that everybody left and headed back to the bus.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
To find out what happens I will need at least four reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Notice: I don't own any of these character. they belong to the Disney Channel.   
*~*~*  
  
  
Jack, Carey, and Clu sat at the breakfast table. They had pancakes in front of them all. Molly, Irene and Ned had already eaten and had gone to take the bus to a repair shop. They had gotton a flat tire on the way up to California. They couldn't go no where till Fiona showed up so they ate, and talked for quite a while.  
  
Clu: Hey that girl over there is hot. I didn't know they had babes like that in California.   
  
Jack and Carey looked over to where Clu was looking. There was a girl in a pink shirt that showed a little bit of her back. She was wearing flares and she had brown hair that was down and reached her sholders. They couldn't see her face since she had her back to them and she was talking to a guy who looked about eightteen.  
  
Jack: She is hot.  
Carey: Jack, you're not supposed to be checking out girls. Remeber you have a girlfriend.   
Jack: I know but still she is cute.  
  
Carey, Clu and Jack starred at her for a few more minutes. The guy she was talking to left and she turned around to reveal that is Fi. Carey, Jack, and Clu's mouthes hung open. They couldn't belive it was Fiona. She really had grown up. Fi walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
Fi: Hey guys.  
Clu: Hi.  
Fi: (noticing how everybody was quiet) What's going on?  
Carey:Nothing.  
Fi: Okay. Well I'm gonna go.  
Jack: Where? You just got here.  
Fi: To the pool, to meet Brad.  
Jack: ( putting on the big brother act) Who's Brad?  
Fi: The guy I was talking to.  
Jack: How old is he?  
Fi: Jack don't start the big brother act on me now.  
  
Jack knew the guy had to be older then Fiona and he wasn't about to let her go with a guy who was to old.  
  
Jack: How old is he, Fiona?  
Fi: Nineteen. Okay.  
Jack: Nineteen. You are not going out with him.  
  
Fiona was starting to get mad at Jack. Who did he think he was he could not tell her who she was and wasn't going to go out with.  
  
Fiona: (her voice rising) He's the same age as Carey and I hang out with him.  
Jack: That's diffrent.  
Fiona: I don't care. Now I'm going to go and put my bathing suit on and I'm going to the pool to meet Brad. Good-bye, Jack. Later Clu you too Carey.  
Clu: Bye  
  
Jack just sat there for a few minutes. He couldn't belive his sister had just talked to him like that. Before she had left to go to her aunts she would of loved for Jack to act like a bigger brother to her and now she was telling him not to be a big brother to her. He knew then that Fi had really grown up and he couldn't stop that. Laughter broke through his thoughts. He looked over to see Clu laughing.   
  
Jack: What are you laughing about?  
Clu: No offense but you do know you were just checking out your sister a few minutes ago.  
Jack: ( a little embaressed) I didn't know it was her.  
Carey: But that's not the point you still checked her out.   
Jack: You two did too.  
  
Carey and Clu's faces turned red. As they all started laughing.   
*~*~*  
  
I know, I know it's really short. But until I can get the second half I need your help. Who should Fi be with Carey, Clu or neither of them. Send me your answer at lovewriter_13@hotmail.com. And I'll get the third part out to you asap.  
bye  
sam 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the So Weird characters.  
Claimer: I do own Brad.  
*~*~*  
  
Jack, Clu and Carey all walked out to the pool to find where Fiona had went.  
The looked around the pool which was empty and saw Fiona with a guy who with  
blond hair and was very muscular. They decided to walk over there to them.   
  
Jack: Hey Fi.  
Fi look over to see Jack, Carey, and Clu.  
Fi: Hey Jack, Carey, Clu. Guys this is Brad, Brad this is the guys.  
Clu: Hey dude.  
Carey: (feeling suspisious) Hi.  
Jack: Hi. I'm Jack, Fiona's older brother.  
Brad: Hi all. I'm Brad. (looking at Fi) I'm going to go get some water you  
want some?  
Fi: No thanks.  
Brad then walked away.   
Fi: I'm going to lay out.  
Fi said as she straitened her towel on a chair. She then took off her shorts  
she had on over the bathing suit and her shirt she had over her top part of her bathing suit. To show a pink two piece bathing suit. The top looked like a tube top and the bottom was pink and had a Tommy Hilfigure sign in the front. When she had taken off her clothes that were over her bathing suit and was lying down Carey just stared in amazement at how hott Fi had gotton since she left. Clu just laughed at the expression on Jack's face.  
Jack: What are you wearing?  
Fi: What?  
Jack: Dad would bury alive if he was alive.  
Fi: What are you talking about?  
Jack: Look at what you are wearing!!  
Fi: What a bathing suit.  
Jack: That is not a bathing suit. And that is not a bathing suit you wear!! You look.... you look....  
Fi: (cutting him off) What Jack, like I'm sixteen. News flash, Jack, I am sixteen. I've grown up, get over it!!  
Jack was speechless he didn't know what to say this wasn't the Fiona he knew. The one who hated lace and loved football, and was an internet geek. This wasn't the Fi that had left for New York to go live with their aunt. This wasn't his little Fi. This was Fi grown up and he didn't know how to handle it. So he decided he wouldn't he treat her like he always had he wanted his Fiona back no matter what it took.  
Clu: Jack dude, you okay?  
Jack: Yeah I just forgot I've got to call Gabe. We're not finished with this conversation Fiona.  
Fiona: Whatever, Jack.  
Jack and Clu left leaving Carey alone with Fi.  
Carey: So Fi, what all happened in New York?  
Fi: Nothing really. That's some the reasons I moved back.  
Carey: So any special guy?  
Fi: No not really.  
Before Carey could reply Brad walked back outside.  
Brad: Fi, can I talk to you alone.  
Fi: (feeling something strange) Um.... okay. I'll be right back, Carey.  
Fi walked off with Brad.  
Fi: Yeah, Brad.  
Brad: I have to go but can you meet me tonight, say around twelve?  
Fi: That's pretty late.  
Brad: Please.  
Fi: (getting the strange feeling again) Um.... okay.  
Brad: Great. So I'll meet you in the lobby at twelve. Bye.  
Brad said as he rushed off. Fi didn't know what to say as she saw him rush off. So she walked back up to Carey.  
Carey: What was that all about?  
Fi: I don't know.  
Carey: Oh.  
Fi: Listen it's getting pretty late I'm going to hit the sack.  
Carey: Okay. Well hey I'll walk you to your room.  
Fi: Okay.  
Fi said as she put on her shorts and grabbed her towel and shirt.  
*~*~*  
  
Fiona and Carey stepped off the elevator and headed to her room. When they got there they stopped at the door.   
Carey: Well if you need me I'm right next door.  
Fi: I know and so is Jack and Clu.  
Carey: Yeah so is Jack and Clu.  
Fi: Well good-night.  
Carey: Yeah good-night.  
Carey said as he kissed her on her cheek and went into his room.  
Fi: (whispering to herself) Yeah good-night, Carey.  
Fi said as she walked into her hotel room.  
*~*~*  
Fi slowly snuck out of her room it was twelve o'clock midnight. She had on a pair of flairs, a pink tubetop that showed her stomach and her hair was down. She wasn't worried about the parents since they were a floor above her but she was worried about Carey, Clu and Jack next door. She slowly opened the elevator and went downstairs to the lobby. Where Brad awaited her.  
Brad: Hey.  
Fi: Hi.  
Brad: So you ready?  
Fi: Where are we going?  
Brad: Just follow me.  
Fi: Why?  
By this time they were outside. Brad didn't answer but only grabbed and threw her into a car that was beside him.  
Fi: Let go of me!!  
Fi yelled but Brad didn't pay attention. He only kept on driving. Fi tried to open her door to jump out but it was locked. Finally they stopped and Brad yanked Fi out of the car and took her to an old storage building, where he took her in a room and closed the door behind him and locked it.  
*~*~*  
Meanwhile:  
  
Carey woke up sweating a cold sweat. He didn't know what but he something had happened to Fi. He slowly put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a jacket and his shoes and slowly krept out of the room without waking anybody up. He went next door to Fi's room and knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again but there was still no answer. So he went downstairs to the lobby and got the extra key and went into Fi's hotel room only to find she wasn't there. He didn't know what to do. He slowly walked over to Fi's bed and sat down on it and closed his eyes and then all of a sudden he saw a old warehouse building that said sim's on it. He remembered where it was. It was about a mile from the hotel so he ran out of the hotel room and ran the whole mile to the old warehouse building. When he got in there he closed his eyes again and saw the number 1004. He ran striat to the door almost like he already knew where it was and knocked on it.  
*~*~*  
Fiona and Brad heard a knock on the door. Fi was tied up to a chair.  
Fi: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!  
Fiona screamed.  
*~*~*  
Carey heard Fiona scream from the other side of the door.  
Carey: (screaming) I'm coming ,Fi!!  
Carey yelled as he busted through the door.  
He landed inside on the floor and saw Fi tied to a chair scared to death. He was angry at Brad for scaring Fi so he jumped on him. They rolled around on the floor for a few minutes until Carey punched him so hard that he landed against the wall. Carey ran over to Fi and untied her. Fi jumped out of the chair and hugged Carey as tight as she could. Just then a bright light filled the room.  
Voice: Hello Fiona, we meet again.  
Fi: What are you doing here?  
Voice: I see you've Brad. Don't be to angry at him, Carey, he took Fiona because I told him too.  
Carey: Who are you and why did you send him to take Fi.  
Voice: Fiona, knows the story and she'll tell you. But I sent Brad to find out who was to protect Fiona.  
Carey: What do you mean? Protect Fi?  
Voice: Fiona close to you and your brother Clu. I had to find out which one of you had given the power to protect her. Fiona is about to go on a mission that could kill her. You were given the power to see where Fiona is. And you will need to use that power to help her and save her.   
Fi: Save me from what?  
Voice: The black spirit and death.  
Suddenly the bright disappeared and so did Brad.  
Carey: What was that all about?  
Fi: I'll tell you on the way to the hotel. Let's just get out of here.  
*~*~*  
Fi and Carey walked into her hotel room as she closed the door behind her and he sat on the bed.  
Carey: So if you don't succeed you die.  
Fi went and sat on the bed beside Carey.  
Fi: Yeah but if I don't try them my father will never rest in peace.  
Carey: I don't care, I can't lose you Fi.  
Fi: Carey, why did Annie leave?  
Carey: Your mom already told you because she had a crush on somebody who didn't like her back.  
Fi: I know that but who did she like?  
Carey: (looking down on the floor) Me.  
Fi: You? But I thought you liked her, before I left you were always around her drooling over her.  
Carey: I thought I did like her. But I found out I liked somebody else that I couldn't live without.  
Fi: Really? Who?  
Carey: (looking at her) You.  
Carey whispered as he leaned over and slowly kissed Fi. When the kiss finished he got up.  
Carey: I better go.  
But Fi grabbed his hand.  
Fi: Please don't. Please just stay here with me.  
Fi asked staring at him. Carey didn't say a word her just laid down on Fi's bed beside her and put his arm around and held her tight. As they slowly both drifted off to sleep.  
*~*~*  
  
As you can probly tell Carey won the vote. Sorry it took so long to write this I've just been really, really busy. I'll try to write the next chapter soon.  
  
Well until next my fellow writers don't forget to R/R.  
  
C-ya,  
Sam 


End file.
